


Wybór

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt Alec Lightwood, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Shame, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Nie kocham Jace'a. Nigdy nie kochałem.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	Wybór

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shy sweet eagerly my most dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781384) by [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae). 



> Praca jillyfae to zbiór historii, poniższy tekst jest zaś tłumaczeniem tylko jednej z nich: [First choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781384/chapters/38675168)
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

– Nie kocham Jace’a.

Magnus zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, jego ciało napina się nieznacznie, a łokieć ociera o szklaną powierzchnię drzwi, które ma za sobą. Mężczyzna wypuszcza z płuc powietrze, to zaś łączy się z chłodem nocy, otulając mu twarz.

– Nigdy nie kochałem. _Nie tak._

Alec nie patrzy mu w oczy, niemniej jego głos pozbawiony jest wahania. Palce chłopaka poruszają się po poręczy schodów przeciwpożarowych – powoli, niemalże z gracją; nie wygląda to jednak na oznakę zdenerwowania, raczej próbę trzymania się obecnej chwili poprzez dotyk.

To w sumie poniekąd zadziwiające, że Alexander Lightwood ze wszystkich miejsc wybrał właśnie _to_ , że ze wszystkich osób udał się do Magnusa. Czarownik przełyka ślinę. Czuje ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, a jego oczy zaczynają piec. Mruga więc, upewniając się, że osłaniający je czar pozostanie na miejscu.

– To nie dlatego tak bardzo mi go brakowało. To nie dlatego byłem w takim… – Alec ściska mocniej poręcz, jego ramiona spinają się i chłopak porusza nimi nieznacznie. – Przepraszam.

– Jeden raz wystarczy, ten epizod mamy już za sobą – głos Magnusa jest łagodny, cichy; nakłaniający do zwierzeń. – W przeszłości miałem do czynienia z _parabatai_. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tego typu więź potrafi był czasem… intensywna? To chyba dobre określenie.

– Ja tylko… – urywa Alec i Magnus robi ostrożnie krok w jego stronę. – Rzecz w tym, że nie jesteś dla mnie… nagrodą pocieszenia. Kimś mniej ważnym, kogo postawiłbym na drugim miejscu. Albo osobą, od której odwracam się, gdy jest między nami źle.

– Nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że…

Nocny Łowca wydaje z siebie zirytowane chrząknięcie i Bane natychmiast milknie.

– Nie wiem, czy potrzebujesz to usłyszeć, ale ja potrzebuję to powiedzieć.

Przy ostatnich słowach chłopak spogląda na swojego rozmówcę, a jego oczy lśnią pomimo ciemności spowijającej niebo nad ich głowami.

– Jestem gejem.

Wyznanie zawisa w powietrzu i Magnus uświadamia sobie, że jest to prawdopodobnie tak naprawdę pierwszy raz, kiedy Alec powiedział to na głos, pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle pozwolił sobie na przyznanie tego, również przed samym sobą. Pierwszy raz i dzieli go z _Magnusem_ , nie ze swoją rodziną. Bane nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, podczas gdy ból z jego serca zostaje wyparty przez ciepło, torujące drogę delikatnemu uczuciu.

– I dziękujmy za to niebiosom.

Alec parska i wydaje się, że napięcie gnębiące jego ciało nieco ustępuje.

– Nie z taką reakcją spotkałbym się w do… w Instytucie. Nawet teraz, kiedy wszyscy wiedzą.

Magnus przekrzywia głowę, zastanawiając się, czy Alec nie chciał przed chwilą nazwać Instytutu domem, zastanawiając się, od jak dawna tym domem dla niego już nie jest i jak często wciąż go tak nazywa, mimo iż nie jest to prawdą.

– Bycie gejem to jeden z tych brudnych sekretów, o których nikt nigdy nie mówi. To powód do wstydu. To coś, czym Nocni Łowcy po prostu _nie są_.

Bane pragnie zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej, zagarnąć Aleca w ramiona, przynieść ulgę jego ciału, wymazać fakt, iż całe swoje życie musiał spędzić wśród nienawiści i pogardy. Jego palce poruszają się mimowolnie, lecz mężczyzna opiera się pokusie. Alec nie wygląda, jakby skończył mówić, i Magnus nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby mu teraz przeszkodził w dotarciu do sedna. To zdecydowanie nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego i nie jest to coś, czego Alec teraz potrzebuje.

– Wiedziałem to, oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, nawet jeśli nie wspominali o tym słowem. Mimo to nigdy nie czułem się z tym źle. Nigdy nie czułem wstydu z powodu bycia gejem. Nie do tego stopnia, do którego inni by tego ode mnie oczekiwali.

Magnus unosi brwi, z jego ust mimowolnie wydobywa się dźwięk na pograniczu pytania i sceptycyzmu. Alec jest głęboko pogrążony w nienawiści względem własnej osoby, wyraźnie widać, jak widmo tego uczucia wciąż nad nim wisi, nawet pomimo ogromu zmiany, jakiej pozwolił sobie doświadczyć podczas niedoszłego ślubu, który miał ostatnio miejsce.

Na twarzy Lightwooda pojawia się mały, krzywy uśmiech, zupełnie jakby chłopak wiedział, co myśli sobie jego rozmówca.

– Kiedy miałem sześć lat, chciałem wziąć ślub z Nathanem Ashkeepem, ponieważ uwielbiałem jego śmiech i myślałem, że w ten sposób mógłby zawitać do Nowego Jorku i zostać z nami na zawsze.

Magnus śmieje się, lecz w cichy, życzliwy sposób.

Uśmiech Aleca staje się szerszy.

– Twój śmiech jest nawet lepszy.

Na te słowa czarownik macha niedbale ręką. Czuje się mile połechtany, lecz komplement wprawia go również w lekkie zakłopotanie. Zastanawia się, jak wiele z tych uczuć odbija się na jego twarzy, jak wiele jest w stanie dostrzec jego towarzysz w otaczającym ich półmroku.

Chłopak wzdycha, jego uśmiech przygasa.

– Nie było w tym nic _złego_ , nic niestosownego. Nie różniło się niczym od Izzy przytulającej Mateo Redhavena i zapraszającej go na obiad tak często, jak było to możliwe. Wszyscy wokół uznawali to za urocze.

– Co się zmieniło?

– Czas dał się we znaki. – Alec zamyka oczy, a długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzki. – Kiedy ludzie wystarczająco długo czegoś nie akceptują, traktując to jako tabu, zaczynasz się powoli zastanawiać, czy być może nie mają racji. Czy być może to ty nie jesteś tym, który się myli.

Magnus wstrzymuje oddech i czeka, aż Nocny Łowca ponownie otworzy oczy.

– Wtedy pojawił się Jace.

Głos Aleca niesie się z wiatrem, jest w nim jakiś nieuchwytny rodzaj tęsknoty, w przeciwieństwie do niego uścisk na poręczy przybiera znów na sile, do tego stopnia, iż Magnus mimo otaczającej ich ciemności widzi, jak bieleją knykcie chłopaka.

– Był tak smutny i tak piękny zarazem. Chciałem go owinąć kocem i przytulić, i nigdy nie wypuścić z objęć.

Zważywszy na to, czego dowiedzieli się o jego „ojcu”, Magnus nie chce sobie tego nawet wyobrażać. Jocelyn desperacko zależało na tym, by trzymać Clary z dala od niego, była przekonana, że nie może ich spotkać nic gorszego niż Valentine.

– Kiedy stał się lepszy w ukrywaniu swojego smutku, potrafiłem dostrzec jedynie jego piękno. I tak to się zaczęło…

_W istocie_ , myśli Magnus, kiedy uczucie, które zaczęło towarzyszyć Alecowi w tamtym okresie, znajduje niespodziewanie wyraz w jego obecnych słowach. Pogarda, odraza do samego siebie.

– Przez to, że byłem gejem, zacząłem go pragnąć. A przecież był moim bratem. To wszystko budziło we mnie obrzydzenie. Brzydziłem się samym sobą i ostatecznie znienawidziłem tak bardzo, jak chcieli tego ludzie wokół mnie.

– Alexandrze.

Magnus nie jest w stanie dłużej tego słuchać i pokonuje ostatni dzielący ich krok. Nakrywa rękę Aleca własną i trzyma mocno, aż jest w stanie wyczuć, jak ta w końcu się rozluźnia. Lightwood pochyla się ku niemu i całuje jego dłoń. Usta chłopaka są ciepłe i miłe w dotyku, a każdy jego ruch niebywale ostrożny i tak bardzo delikatny.

Magnus mruga, by w następnej chwili wciągnąć gwałtownie powietrze.

Alec go pociesza.

_Jego._

Jakby troska Bane’a ciążyła mu bardziej niż własna niedola.

Jakby jego szczęście przynosiło mu więcej radości niż własne.

Alec odsuwa się i przechyla głowę, aż jego policzek styka się z poręczą powyżej.

– Kochałem go. Był moim bratem. I był przystojny. A im silniejsze stawały się moje uczucia, tym bardziej zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, iż nigdy nie odejdą, i jednocześnie utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że oni wszyscy mieli rację. Że to ja się byłem w błędzie. Że powinienem się za siebie wstydzić.

– To nie powód do wstydu, Alec.

Nocny Łowca wypuszcza powietrze w taki sposób, jakby chciał się zaśmiać.

– Byłem świadomy tego, co miałeś na myśli, gdy powiedziałeś to po raz pierwszy.

– Wiem – odpowiada Magnus, masując miejsce pomiędzy jego kciukiem i jego palcem wskazującym.

– Nie wierzę w to.

Ręka Bane’a zastyga i mężczyzna musi się zmusić do jej rozluźnienia, by niechcący nie wbić paznokci w delikatną skórę.

– Próbuję – dodaje Alec, zapewne widząc, jak bardzo jego słowa ranią Magnusa; znów próbuje go pocieszyć, dać mu nadzieję, lecz jego głos jest o oktawę wyższy, a palce, których dotyka czarownik, niezaprzeczalnie drżą. – Dzięki tobie.

Magnus zaprzecza ruchem głowy.

– To ty dokonałeś wyboru, by być sobą.

Tym razem oddech, który wypuszcza Alec, nie zawiera w sobie choćby najmniejszej nuty śmiechu.

– Zbyt kurczowo trzymałem się towarzyszących mi cieni, by zrobić to samemu. One były bezpieczne. Oferowały komfort, na swój pokrętny sposób. Łatwiej było znienawidzić siebie za kochanie Jace’a, niż zastanawiać się, co mnie omijało poprzez zamknięcie się na miłość. Nigdy _nic_ bym z tym nie zrobił, nie istniał wystarczająco dobry powód, aby to zmienić, jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem było wyrzec się siebie, przestać cokolwiek czuć.

Każde słowo jest jak cios, wywołuje tępy, ciężki ból, który uporczywie uciska żebra Magnusa. Ten ból wydaje się być znajomy, lecz nie na tyle, by czarownik mógł go w pełni rozpoznać. Bane nie wie, jak odpowiedzieć na wyznanie Aleca, jak zdjąć ten ciężar z jego barków, jak zmienić historię, by nie miała ona wpływu na przyszłość.

– Z jakiegoś powodu nie byłem w stanie postąpić tak samo w stosunku do ciebie. – Alec przekręca dłoń, w wyniku czego ich palce wzajemnie oplatają nadgarstek tego drugiego. – Jesteś zbyt… – jego głos drży, oddech ucieka, lecz uśmiech trwa na ustach, uśmiech skierowany ku Magnusowi. – Jesteś zbyt jasny, bym mógł odwrócić wzrok.

Magnus nie jest pewien, czy to komplement – czy nie został przypadkiem postawiony na piedestale, do którego przecież nic szczególnie go nie uprawnia. Nie ma pojęcia, jak o to zapytać, by jednocześnie nie urazić Aleca, zarzucając mu mimochodem, że nie bierze pod uwagę wszystkich faktów i wobec tego nie wie też, czego tak naprawdę chce. Nie zaryzykowałby takiego stwierdzenia w stosunku do niego, do ich relacji, szczególnie nie po tej rozmowie. Nie może jednak również całkowicie tak tego zostawić.

– Mnie również towarzyszą cienie – decyduje się w końcu powiedzieć.

Alec wzrusza ramionami, ruch ten wprawdzie wygląda nonszalancko, niedbale, lecz Magnus jest w stanie powiedzieć, że chłopak dogłębnie przemyślał już i tę kwestię. I najwyraźniej stwierdził, iż nie jest ona na tyle znacząca, by tym razem również się poddać i zrezygnować.

– Nie chcę odwracać wzroku, Magnusie. Chcę ujrzeć wszystko.

Bane nie ma pojęcia, czy wciąż wie, jak oddychać.

– Jeśli tylko skłonny jesteś mi na to pozwolić – mówiąc to, Alec spuszcza głowę i patrzy na niego niemalże nieśmiało.

Wygląda niesamowicie pięknie i Magnusowi w głowie się nie mieści, jak chłopak może być tego nieświadomy – przez całe swoje życie spotykając się jedynie z oceniającymi spojrzeniami innych, zatracił w sobie zdolność dostrzegania tych wyrażających podziw.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie – głos Wysokiego Czarownika jest nieco zachrypnięty, zupełnie jakby to on mówił bez przerwy przez dobrych kilka minut, a nie Alec. – Ale chcę spróbować. Dzięki tobie.

Na twarzy młodego łowcy uwidacznia się coś na kształt podekscytowania, policzki pokrywają się delikatnym różem i Magnus ma wrażenie, że nagle cały świat nabiera kolorów. To uczucie przyprawia go niemalże o zawroty głowy, kiedy zatraca się w ślicznych oczach, które ma przed sobą, a szeroki uśmiech toruje sobie drogę do jego ust.

Mógłby zostać w tej chwili na wieczność, po prostu trzymając dłoń Aleca w ciemności.

Mężczyzna jest świadom tego, że już na samym początku, gdy tylko po raz pierwszy spojrzał w te orzechowe tęczówki, przepadł na dobre. Wiedział to doskonale, trwając przy łóżku Aleca pogrążonego w śpiączce i rozpaczliwie chwytając się najmniejszej szansy na jego ocalenie. Dopiero teraz jednak zauważa, że nie jest w tych uczuciach odosobniony. To również pierwszy raz, kiedy nie próbują ich one pochłonąć jak fale na morzu podczas sztormu, lecz delikatnie ich otulają niczym ciepła bryza i ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca, które padają na piasek, przynosząc spokój oraz wytchnienie.

Chciałby już zawsze trwać w tym doznaniu.

Palce Aleca poruszają się, trącając krawędzie jego pierścionków, i czarownik ściska je mocniej, unieruchamiając, a następnie unosi dłoń łowcy, by za jego przykładem również złożyć na gładkiej skórze pocałunek.

Chłopak wciąga ze świstem powietrze, jego klatka piersiowa unosi się gwałtownie. Magnus puszcza jego dłoń i odsuwa się całkowicie. Bierze głęboki oddech, a następnie wypuszcza powoli powietrze.

Zrobi to, jak należy. Obaj potrzebują czasu, krok po kroku w końcu uda im się wszystko wspólnie uporządkować.

– Dasz się zaprosić na filiżankę herbaty, zanim będziesz musiał wrócić?

Alec mruga, a charakterystyczny krzywy uśmiech znów pojawia się na jego twarzy; chłopak z pewnością wie, co kieruje Magnusem. Kiwa głową i Bane jest świadom, że wyraża w ten sposób zgodę na znacznie więcej niż zwykłe zaproszenie na herbatę, żaden z nich nie mówi tego jednak na głos.

Tyle wystarczy na tę chwilę.

Magnus wchodzi z powrotem do loftu oferującego ciepło, a Alec podąża jego śladem; razem udają się do kuchni.

Na te chwilę jest wręcz idealnie.


End file.
